


On A Plane

by RyanWantsMilk



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Airports, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Safeword Use, butt plug, handjob, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanWantsMilk/pseuds/RyanWantsMilk
Summary: Ryan is a little antsy when tour draws to a close.Brendon has a little something to "take the edge off."





	On A Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write a sexy Ryden on a plane scene.  
> R.I.P. me.

Ryan is panting and sweating.

He's been sitting here for a solid half hour trying not to lose his mind. The vibrations are driving him insane. Deep down, inside his ass, there is pain.

_How the fuck did he get to be on a two hour plane ride to Las Vegas with a fucking butt plug up his ass?_

It was all Brendon's idea.

That sadistic little fucker is to blame.

  
****

  
Two hours earlier, Ryan was fixing his hair in the mirror. His skin was pale and he was a little zoned out, he'd not yet had his morning caffeination. Tour was over. It was time to go home.

"You look tired." Brendon comments, basically implying that Ryan looks like shit.

Ryan gives a low grunt in reply, looking over in the mirror and locking eyes with the other male. He knows that look. He bites his lip in anticipation.

"I could give you a little something..." Brendon purrs, leaning closer to Ryan, murmuring softly. "Something to take the edge off."

Ryan shivers a bit at the thought. His digits tingle. "Oh really?" He breathes nervously. When the younger male gets to be like this, Ryan knows he's in for it. The only question is what's up Brendon's sleeve this time.

"Stall. Prep yourself." Brendon whispers seductively in Ryan's ear.

A scruffy man walks by. He picks up on the context. He makes a disgusted face and quickly leaves.

Ryan hesitates, but nods. He goes to the stall in the far corner and locks it behind him. He immediately hangs up his backpack and gets to work. He grabs the lube out of his bag and unzips his pants, shoving them down mid-thigh and slumping against the wall as he spreads a copious amount of lube on his fingers. Who knows what Brendon has on his mind this time.

Ryan bites his lip, holding back a gasp from the intrusion of the first finger he presses into his hole.

It's not _arousing_ , per se. He can't just get off with a digit up his ass.

But the arousal will wash over him soon, as he is already thinking and wondering just what is in store for him.

He shoves in another finger, wincing a little from the burn, the stretch.

Ryan hadn't been fucked for a while. With tour being so busy and all, he had lots of bottled-up tension that he couldn't quite relieve.

Ryan shoves in a third finger before Brendon gently taps on the stall door.

The older male scowls a bit, but withdraws his fingers and unlocks the stall with his clean hand.

Brendon quickly slips in, locking the door behind him and looking up at Ryan. "Ready?" He hums softly, hearing the flush of the toilet adjacent and the chit-chat of a couple rowdy southerners.

Ryan nods eagerly.

Brendon sets his own backpack down on the floor and adjusts the way the other male is standing, so that he's facing the wall with his legs spread. The younger man licks his lips and unzips his bag, shuffling through its contents.

Ryan squirms.

Brendon pulls out a long, black object that's encased in a plastic bag. He removes it from the bag by the handle, then wadding up the baggy it was in and tossing it back in his bag. Ryan hands him the lube and he slicks it up with a copious amount.

"Come on, hurry up." The other man whimpers.

"Patience." Brendon coos softly, then pressing the object to Ryan's hole. "Ready?"

The older male flinches a little from the coldness of the lube. But he's eager, he's wanton. "Y-yes." He squeaks.

Brendon slowly pushes in the butt plug, making Ryan's hole stretch from the intrusion.

Ryan gasps and bites back a moan. It gets increasingly more painful as his entrance is stretched over the thicker part of the object. "B-Brendon I-it hurts." He whimpers ever so softly.

Brendon hushes him. "Just a little more, baby..." He purrs, then shoving in the plug the rest of the way.

Ryan gasps and his cock twitches. He sports a half-hard erection.

"Ok." Brendon says, withdrawing his hand. He pulls up Ryan's pants and manages to fit the other male's cock back in his underwear as he does up the fly.

"W-what?" Ryan stammers out, realising he's not going to get his release.

"Just take it easy." Brendon says softly. A sadistic smirk suddenly finds its way into his features. He puts back the lube and zips up his backpack. "Flight leaves in fifteen minutes. Let's go."

Ryan is so screwed.

  
****

  
Ryan sits down in the middle seat of the three-seat row. Brendon is on the aisle seat, a preppy blonde sits to the man's left. He squirms already with anticipation as the safety procedures are explained. But he's not paying attention, he's heard it a hundred times before.

No, his focus is elsewhere.

"The flight is going to be two hours." Brendon purrs suggestively, whispering in Ryan's ear.

The older male flinches and squirms in his seat. He can feel the tension already. He's sitting flat on his ass with a lap belt impossibly tight fastening him down. It is only a pleasant ache for the time being.

The plane starts to rattle as the engines are put into throttle. They're taking off down the runway and Ryan is biting his lip. The vibrations go straight up his ass. He can feel everything amplified with the plug inside him.

He gasps and grips the arm rests, squeezing hard and biting down on his lip as they lift off.

Brendon glances over at Ryan, smirking some, then he stares at the seat in front of him.

Ryan is flabbergasted.

  
****

  
An hour later, Ryan thinks he's going to die of embarrassment.

He has an aching hard-on outlined thickly through his denim pants. He hunches over his tray, resting his arms on it and leaning forward so the pressure on the plug isn't so intense. The plug vibrates inside Ryan's ass with every movement of the plane.

They've had the seatbelt sign lit up the whole time, but Ryan couldn't bear it, he had to undo his seatbelt.

Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was panting.

The flight attendants came by with their cart. They distributed snacks and drinks among the passengers. A lady paused at the row.

"What will it be for you?" The brunette asks, puckering her rose-red lips.

"Rum and coke." Brendon chimes with a charming smile.

On first look, you wouldn't guess that the cheeky bastard had put an anal plug up the ass of Ryan-fucking-Ross only an hour and a half earlier.

The woman nods and asks him for some I.D. Brendon complies.

"And for you?" The female flight attendant looks to Ryan.

The male wipes the sweat off his lips and stares up at the woman with a dazed expression. He's panting hard, he feels sick, he's rock-hard but he puts his hands in his lap to cover it.

Ryan is pale.

"Are you alright, sir?" The brunette prompts.

Ryan flashes a pained smile and nods. "Turbulence." He breathes.

The woman purses her lips and hands him a ginger soda. "Just sip on it, hon. Don't drink it all in one sitting."

The innocent woman thinks Ryan is simply nauseated.

He _will be_ soon enough.

The flight attendant takes the order of the other male adjacent to Ryan, then they go on their way.

Ryan ignores the soda set in front of him.

The plane shakes and buzzes as they get a warning from the pilot to stay in their seats due to turbulence.

Ryan hunches over and his breath hitches. The plug is shoved even deeper inside of him as he's knocked back into his seat. He feels like his hole is constantly stretching around the object. Ryan moans softly under the sound of the engine and he folds his arms on the tray. He looks over at Brendon, desperation written all over his features.

Brendon looks over and locks eyes with Ryan, smirking a bit as he notices the older male's messy hair, the slight drool collecting at the side of his mouth, his pupils that are dilated as fuck...

 _Damn_.

He looked so hot like that.

"Please." Ryan mouthed, gulping and raising his brows.

Brendon chuckles and shakes his head, looking up as his drink is brought to him. He beams.

Ryan whines and buries his face in his arms.

  
****

  
After ten more minutes of the torture, Ryan can't take it anymore.

His cock is aching hard and leaking in his pants. He'd been begging Brendon every five seconds for the last ten minutes to just let him take it out. Ryan wanted it out.

Brendon wouldn't get up to let Ryan take it out.

Ryan buried his face in his arms and decided that all he could do was cry. He knew the safe word, he knew he could also use it at any time. Ryan was desperate to prove to Brendon that he could do it, but he was losing his momentum. The plug brushed against his prostate or stretched out his aching hole even more with every jerk of the plane.

Ryan was brave, but it was just too much.

He wiped away his tears and leaned back, whispering in Brendon's ear, "Nearly Witches." He gasped out.

Brendon's eyes went a little wide as he looked over at Ryan. His smug expression had turned to a look of worry in mere seconds.

Brendon nodded and folded up his tray, getting up and grabbing his backpack, heading to the bathroom in the back of the plane.

Ryan did likewise, wincing as he stood up. He felt like he was going to burst at any moment.

  
****

  
Once they were both in the bathroom, Brendon locked the door behind them. "Ry, what's wrong?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around the other male.

"It-it hurts, B." Ryan sniffled and grabbed onto Brendon's shirt, crying into the other male's shoulder. The stiff outline of his erection pressed against Brendon's hip, making Ryan gasp a little.

"Shh, baby. It's ok. You did so good, Ry. Here, let's take it out, OK?"

Ryan nodded and let go of Brendon, turning around and grabbing onto the rim of the sink. He shuddered in anticipation.

Brendon undid Ryan's pants in the front and pulled them down in the back. There was a wet spot in Ryan's pants, although it wasn't too obvious. Brendon slipped his fingertips between Ryan's asscheeks. The other male whimpered.

"Please, Brendon." Ryan whined.

Who could say no when he sounded that needy?

Brendon closed his fingers around the base of the plug. He ever so gently pulled it out of Ryan's ass. He smiled a bit as the other male moaned.

Once the plug was easily maneuvered out of Ryan, Brendon grabbed the plastic bag out of his backpack and put the plug in it, then putting it back in his bag and zipping it up.

Ryan was shaking and sighing. The phantom pain of the plug still lingered.

"Turn around, baby." Brendon purred.

Ryan wiped away his tears, facing Brendon and staring down at the floor, his erection still visible through the soft fabric of his boxers. The wet spot was in view.

"Look at me, Ryan." Brendon said softly, cupping the other male's jaw.

The other male sniffled and looked up as Brendon leaned forward, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

Ryan melted into the touch, putting his hands on Brendon's waist and gently rocking against the younger man.

Brendon kissed down to Ryan's neck, relishing in the moans as Ryan tilted his head back and gasped as he started rutting against Brendon.

Brendon reached his hand down and cupped Ryan's dick. Ryan whined. "Please." He whimpered.

"You did so good, baby. Taking the plug for so long, fuck, you're such a good boy." Brendon purred, dipping his hand into Ryan's boxers and wrapping his fist around Ryan's dick. "I want to show you just how good you are, Ryan."

Ryan bit his lip and nodded, pressing into Brendon's fist.

Brendon smudged Ryan's precum and used it as lube, sliding his fist up and down Ryan's dick. They had waited for this long enough. It was time.

Ryan released breathy moans as Brendon jacked him off. All the overstimulation while he had the anal plug was just too much. He was finally getting his relief.

Ryan rocked with Brendon's movements. He leaked precum as Brendon stimulated him. Ryan almost yelled when Brendon corkscrewed his fist and rubbed around the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck! _Fuck,_  Bren... Gonna cum..." Ryan whined. He started to feel some turbulence again, making it hard for him to stay upright.

Brendon grabbed a paper towel and licked his lips as he covered the head of Ryan's cock with it. He continued jacking off Ryan.

After a moment, Ryan finally climaxed. He buried his face in Brendon's neck and fucking keened. He let out a deep, guttural groan as his whole pelvic region clenched and unclenched, releasing the jizz into the paper towel.

When Ryan finished, he slumped against Brendon. 

He shivered.

"Good, Ry. Good boy." Brendon praised, rubbing Ryan's back as he came down from his orgasm. 

Brendon threw away the jizz-stained paper towel and cradled Ryan in his arms.

"B-Brendon?" Ryan stammered softly.

"What is it, baby?" Brendon cooed, stroking Ryan's hair.

"I love you." Ryan squeaked, nuzzling under Brendon's chin.

Brendon chuckled and laughed.

"I love me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fucking sorry.


End file.
